


strays

by heizeze



Series: Haikyuu Catboys >.< [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 20 y/o kenma, Catboy AU, Catboy Kenma, Implied/Referenced Sex Slavery, Soft Kenma, cat hybrid au, college-aged kuroo, idk what this is lmao, kinda brat kenma, rich kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizeze/pseuds/heizeze
Summary: “Oh, you like me now, huh?” Kenma did not answer and only continued purring and snuggling himself into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo didn’t notice that Lev was subtly inching closer to Kuroo’s side with his head hung forward, seeking affection, until Kenma gave a quiet hiss at him and pinned his ears back. It seemed he was feeling a bit territorial.“Hey! That wasn’t nice,” Kuroo chuckled, sending an apologetic look at Lev who was now sulking away. Kenma buries his face into Kuroo’s shirt again.“I want you to myself, Tetsurou~”
Relationships: Kenma Kozume/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Catboys >.< [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	strays

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk what this is but enjoy ig lol >.<

“Welcome, Kuroo-sama! What can I help you with today?” the wrinkly old man exclaimed, stepping out from behind his desk to greet Kuroo. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he grinned.  
“I suppose my father has already told you?” The man clapped his hands together.  
“Yes, of course! Please follow me,” the man cheered, starting toward the elevator.  
As the waited, Kuroo silently flipped his dark hair out of his face. That was something he did when he was nervous. Not that he was nervous- he was the son of a rich and powerful CEO, planning to adopt his first ever hybrid today, and he had absolutely nothing to be nervous about. He wasn’t nervous about whether his new companion would like him or not, or if they would like his modest apartment, or if they’d like his cooking. Nope. He was t nervous at all. At least, that’s what Kuroo had been telling himself as he tossed and turned in bed all last night, anyway.  
But really, Kuroo didn’t have time to be nervous. He’d just moved into a modest little apartment in the city, despite what his father had said to him over and over about “living in a space that’s a bit more fitting for my son”.  
In spite of that, Kuroo had always lived a pampered lifestyle, ever since he was little, with maids for this and butlers for that, someone who dressed him every day, someone who cooked all of his meals. Everything had always just been handed to him. However, after finally turning 18 five years ago, Kuroo decided had that he wanted to “experiment” with a different lifestyle, one that required him to have more independence and even have his own job. Of course, none of that would be possible without his parents paying off the bulk of his school fees, which he was eternally grateful for. He was finally ready to have another person to care for in his life. He found that he had a soft spot for things or people he could spoil and dote on.  
Even without a hybrid, after living in the big city for 5 years now, life was just as exciting as when he first moved in. 

“...Kuroo-sama?”  
He jerked his head up and realized that 1) he’d been daydreaming again and 2) the man- Nekomata- or something like that- was looking at him expectantly.  
“Uh- yes?”  
“Well, as I was saying, based on what your father has told me, I can assure you that we have a wide selection of breeds, ages, and temperaments that you can choose from- that is, assuming you’re still in the market for a cat-hybrid?”  
Ugh. “In the market” made it sound like he was buying a slave, and, while many people viewed hybrids as just that, Kuroo could safely say that he was not one of those people.  
“Yes. I’m looking to purchase any breed, really. Doesn’t matter,” Kuroo added. The man quirked his eyebrows.  
“Well, we do have a wide selection of purebreds, mostly male, all in their late teens or early twenties- and I must say, all of them are quite submissive and bred specifically for personal use.” Kuroo resisted his urge to vomit. That was another thing that he hated about this society. Most people viewed hybrids as lesser than humans, and even worse, as slaves for... well, like the worker had said- “personal use”. Kuroo didn’t even want to think about it. He really didn’t want to be here in the first place, but since he was living alone and finally almost finished school, his father insisted that he let him buy him a hybrid as a graduation present- any hybrid of his choice, he’d said. And, reluctantly, Kuroo agreed. He knew better than to make his father angry. He’d learned the hard way.  
“No, I don’t want one of those. Do you have any that used to be strays?” Kuroo asked, trying to seem nonchalant about it. If he was actually going to go through with this, he was at least going to help a hybrid that had had a hard life on the streets.  
The man’s eyes widened, and he cleared his throat before speaking.  
“U-um, we do have a handful of hybrids that were pulled from the streets- but surely you don’t want-“  
“Take me to see them.”  
“Of course, Kuroo-sama.”

After what seemed like an eternity in the elevator, they finally reached the 16th floor, which was apparently where the hybrids that were previously strays were kept. As the elevator door opened to a small reception room, the worker ushered Kuroo out. Before they went anywhere, though, the man spoke again.  
“Kuroo-sama, are you sure you want this kind of cat? We have a wide selection of purebreds and secondary breeds that have much more submissive traits, I’m sure we can find-“ Kuroo cut him off again. With all the bullshit coming out of the old man’s mouth, he made it easy.  
“I told you I wanted to see the strays, I thought I already said that,” he repeated firmly. Sighing, the man nodded.  
“Of course, Kuroo-sama, Please forgive my rudeness. Please follow me this way.”

After walking down the hallway a bit, they turned right and the man ushered Kuroo into a big, bright room with ceiling-length windows. Half of the room was sectioned off by a glass wall, and behind it must have been at least eight or nine hybrids, all doing their own thing. Some were stretched out in the sun, others napping on large, plush-looking pillows. Two of them were even wrestling each other. That is, they were all minding their own business until Kuroo and the worker appeared on the other side of the glass. They looked like they all knew something was up. It was not every day that a well dressed man such as Kuroo walked into the Tokyo Hybrids Support Center and asked to see the strays. 

“Would you like to enter and meet them?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wonderful, give me a moment,” the man nodded and then began shuffling through a key ring he pulled from his pocket. Finally locating the right one, he unlocked the glass door and gestured for Kuroo to enter, then entered himself.  
Another thing Kuroo noticed was a sparsely decorated bulletin board on the wall parallel to the glass that read “Meet our Cats!” and an array of headshots of each hybrid next to their name, estimated age, and estimated breed. 

Meet our Cats!  
Takanobu Aone - 18 - Siamese  
Kozume Kenma - 20 - Bengal  
Lev Haiba - 18 - Russian Blue  
Hitoka Yachi - 17 - American Shorthair  
Nishinoya Yuu - 20- Abyssinian  
Kentarou Kyoutani - 19 - Siamese  
Yui Michimiya - 22 - American Shorthair  
Kenji Futakuchi - 20 - Oriental

Kuroo smiled as he looked around the room. Some of the hybrids had gone back to whatever they were doing, and a few of them came up to sniff and greet Kuroo. One extremely lanky, silver haired hybrid with fluffy ears and a long, thick tail ran up to him, excitedly sniffing Kuroo outstretched palm and introduced himself as ‘Lev’. Another came up to him and did the same, introducing herself as ‘Yachi’.  
Those hybrids were nice and all, but the one that Kuroo really had his eye on was staring holes into him with electric golden eyes from the corner of the room. Gently brushing the two off, Kuroo stalked towards the mysterious dark-haired hybrid on the other side of the room. He heard the other two give a disappointed sigh, and part of Kuroo felt bad, but the other part wanted to know more about the golden-eyed boy with soft-looking, black ears and a long, slender black tail.  
Squatting down in front of him, Kuroo watched as the cat-boy’s eyes raked up and down his body, assessing him, judging him. Kuroo grinned and stuck his palm out.  
“Hi. What’s your name?” The cat-boy looked unamused as he peered up at Kuroo through his black overgrown bangs.  
“What’s yours?” he asked dryly. Kuroo grinned. He liked him already.  
“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. But you still didn’t tell me your name,” Kuroo prodded, still holding his palm out. He could hear the shuffling and whispering of the other hybrids behind him.  
“Kozume Kenma,” he finally answered, sounding somewhat uninterested, but still shifting forward on his knees to gently rub his cheek against Kuroo’s palm.  
“That’s a nice name.”  
“I know.” Kenma continued to rub against Kuroo’s palm, shifting again so that the elder’s hand was on his ear, encouraging him to scratch. Kuroo smirked at that. He really liked Kenma.  
Kuroo suddenly became aware that there were two other hybrids on either side of him, their eyes begging for the attention that Kenma was currently on the receiving end of. Kuroo recognized Lev, but not the other boy, who had shiny brown locks and equally shiny sleek brown ears. It seemed Kenma noticed them as well, because without warning, he crawled onto Kuroo’s lap and began purring and rubbing his head against his chest.  
“Oh, you like me now, huh?” Kenma did not answer only continued purring and snuggling himself into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo didn’t notice that Lev was subtly inching closer to Kuroo’s side with his head hung forward, seeking affection, until Kenma gave a quiet hiss at him and pinned his ears back. It seemed he wanted Kuroo all to himself.  
“Hey! That wasn’t nice,” Kuroo chuckled, sending an apologetic look at Lev who was now sulking away. Kenma buries his face into Kuroo’s shirt again.  
“I want you to myself, Tetsurou~” His chest rumbled again as he gave a chuckle and stroked his hands through Kenna’s longish hair. The old man’s voice behind him snapped him away from their moment.  
“It seems that the cold-hearted Kenma-kun has taken quite the liking to you, Kuroo-sama,” the old man rasped, bent slightly over to stare down at Kenma in awe. Kuroo smiled.  
“Yeah. I want to take him with me.”  
“Of course, Kuroo-sama. Allow me a moment to get his leash and then we’ll go take care of the paperwork and the payment!”  
“Great, thanks,” Kuroo turned back to Kenma, who was now sitting back a bit in his lap. He looked up at him with those fiery golden eyes, a strange emotion present in them.  
“...You really want to buy me?” Kenma almost sounded like he was about to cry. Kuroo cupped his cheek.  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Kuroo asked. Kenma glanced down, twisting his slender fingers into the elder’s shirt.  
“It’s just... most people don’t like me.” An adorable blush creeped onto Kenma’s pale cheeks and he kept his eyes locked on the floor. Kuroo smirked.  
“Ha, can’t imagine why.” A little whine was all that left Kenma’s throat and he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s chest, breathing in his scent deeply.  
“Can you bring him over here?” the old man called from the door. Kenma’s ears perked up and Kuroo nodded with a little ‘yeah’ as they both got up. He gently placed his hand on Kenma’s shoulder after they stood up and led him over to the door where the worker was waiting. Suddenly, Kenma stopped in his tracks. He looked up at Kuroo with a pleading look in his eyes.  
“Wait. Can I say goodbye?” He asked quietly. Kuroo gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and nodded. He watched as Kenma gently bumped noses and palms with all of the other hybrids in the room, finally waving goodbye to them as the old man attached his leash to his collar, handed it to Kuroo, and led them out of the room. 

As they followed the worker down the hallway towards the elevator, Kuroo noticed that Kenma seemed a bit stiff. He squeezed his shoulder.  
“Hey,” he murmured. “You okay?” Kenma kept his eyes on the floor as they continued to walk.  
“Yeah,” he answered quietly. He took another breath. “It’s just weird to leave. I’ve been there for a while.” Kuroo tilted his head thoughtfully. “But I’m excited to be living someplace new,” Kenma added, smiling softly to himself.  
“Good. I’m excited for you too,” Kuroo grinned as they entered the elevator. Soon, he’d be at home with his first ever companion, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely thrilled to spoil and dote on Kenma. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> oya oya oya c:  
> comments and suggestions are appreciated ^-^


End file.
